This invention relates to the treatment of insulin-induced obesity, weight gain, and other conditions associated with hyperinsulinemia.
Lipogenesis is the cardinal adaptive response to excess carbohydrate. Faced with a carbohydrate load, an animal mounts a response in liver and adipose tissue that re-orients cellular metabolism to facilitate the uptake of glucose and other nutrients from the circulation, and their conversion into energy storage molecules such as glycogen and fat. Insulin is the major hormone charged with coordinating these responses.
Current methods for treating obesity include behavior modification programs, very low calorie diets, surgery (gastroplasty), and administration of appetite suppressants.